


Tear Zootopia Apart-Chapter seven

by Azuris_Katze



Series: Tear Zootopia Apart [7]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, F/M, Friendship/Love, M/M, Mystery, Zootopia Police Department
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 22:46:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9261509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuris_Katze/pseuds/Azuris_Katze
Summary: Dun dun dun! What will happen with Dawn Bellwether? We shall find out in the next couple chapters! Also, starting with this chapter, installments will be on Saturdays or Sundays so, until then, have a wonderful week everyone! P.S. Please feel free to comment suggestions or questions or just to let me know what you think of the story!





	

Judy and Nick both agreed that they should still go visit James school and talk to his friends. After entering the main office they were politely asked to wait by the secretary. Since the high school was for a smaller class of animals, the seats were to small for Nick so he stayed standing while Judy sat, her finally getting the feeling of being almost to big for the furniture. Seeming to notice this, a sly grin crossed Nick's face.  
“I never thought I would see you look so big in a seat, Carrots.” she rolled her eyes at him.  
“Har har though I could say that I never thought I'd see furniture to small for you.” Nick dramatically placed his paw over his heart, falling back.  
“You cut me to the quick, Officer.” Judy smirked at him as she leaned back in her seat.  
“I know how to get to you.” Nick's smirk returned as he waved her words away.  
“Nothing gets to me, remember Carrots?” Judy's ears perked up as she saw the secretary, a white female weasel, return.  
“Principle Beavton says she would prefer you to interview the students with her present.” Judy nodded her understanding as she glanced at Nick, who nodded as well.  
“That'll be fine.” the weasel smiled as she motioned them towards the principal's office.  
“Go right in then, and I'll have the students excused from class.” Judy thanked her as she followed Nick into the principal's office. A well groomed and dressed female light brown beaver greeted them as Judy closed the door behind her.  
“Hello officers, I'm Principal Beavton.” she shook paws with Judy then Nick, motioning to two seats. In this office she had a chair that was a bit bigger than the others so that Nick could sit with Judy.  
“We have visitors that are of the size class above us so we try to have a couple of chairs for them around,” She explained as she saw Nick's confusion. She took her seat on the other side of them as she folded her paws elegantly in her lap.  
She seemed like she was about to say something when the door opened, the weasel secretary poking her head in. “Principal Beavton, the students have arrived.” Beavton nodded her head as she motioned for her to let them in. She pushed the door open, waving in four middle school mammals.  
The one that walked in first was a dark tan weasel with messed up fur and dressed in tight red jeans and a black muscle top. Following him was a very cute possum with white and black fur and was dressed in a simple black dress that fell to her knees. Bringing up the rear were two identical river otters with brown fur except for a patch of white down their necks.  
“Kits, these are Officers Hopps and Wilde, they are here to ask you some questions about James Otterton.” the four nodded their heads. They seemed to hesitate as Beavton motioned for them to sit, the weasel sitting down first, the rest following.  
Judy gave a friendly smile as she leaned against the table. “First I'd like you all to introduce yourselves.” the four looked at each other then the weasel cleared his throat and spoke up in a tone that sounded like he was doing his best to sound grown up.  
“I'm Drake Tailton.” Judy nodded, keeping her smile friendly as she looked at the possum. She fidgeted with the edge of her dress slightly before speaking up in a shy voice.  
“I'm Bernadette Posmen.” Judy made sure her smile was extra friendly for her as she looked at the two identical otters. They looked at each other, as if wondering who'd go first, the one on the left speaking up.  
“I'm Bryon Oton” Judy nodded, smiling as she looked at the other otter, who ran his paw over the fur on top of his head before speaking.  
“I'm Peter Oton.”  
“It's nice to meet you all, I'm Officer Hopps and this is my partner Officer Wilde.” Nick gave a friendly smile to all of them at his introduction, Judy happy to see he was doing his best to not look bigger than everyone in the room. “Now, we would like to ask when was the last time you all saw James Otterton?” again the four looked at each other, Drake speaking up.  
“After school. We all live in the same neighborhood so we usually walk together but James said he forgot something at school and he'd catch up, but he never did.” Judy's heart broke at the look of sadness in the young weasels eyes. He was trying to act tough but she could tell that he was very worried about his friend.  
“Had James been acting odd before he went missing?” again the four looked at each other, having a conversation that non of the adults could understand.  
“The last two weeks he seemed more touchy with other students.” This time Bernadette spoke up, her little fingers still messing with her skirt.  
“What do you mean?” Nick asked, keeping his voice gentle. Judy watched as she pulled hard on her skirt, her eyes looking pleadingly at her friends.  
“There's some students that like to tease James and Bernadette because they're so close, even though he's an otter and she's a possum.” Bryon explained, Peter nodding in agreement. Judy frowned in thought.  
“Has there been other issues?” again they silently conversed and Drake spoke up.  
“Some of the prey animals like to tease him about what happened to his dad but he usually just ignores them. He ignores almost all the negativity but lately...” he hesitated for a moment, his eyes glancing at the others for help.  
“He's snapped at a few. He didn't fight exactly but he would tell them to shut up which wasn't like him at all,” Bernadette spoke up, Judy noticing that she was pulling even harder on her dress.  
“Have you reported these students?” she asked gently, making sure that her tone didn't sound like she was judging them.  
“Yes but most teacher's have the mentality that 'kits will be kits' and don't do anything about it.” Judy felt Nick tense next to her, her also feeling annoyed that that mentality was still common.  
“Kits, I want you to understand that we take bullying seriously at this school and if you will give me the names of these students they will be talked to.” Judy was surprised to hear Beavton speak up, but was glad to see the sincerity in her eyes. The four nodded their understanding as they all looked at each other again, this time nominating Bryon to speak.  
“Thank you, ma’am. We'd appreciate that.” Judy smiled as she leaned back in her seat, her eyes glancing at Nick silently asking him if he had any more questions. He thought for a moment then spoke.  
“Have you seen James talking to any suspicious adults lately?” the youth looked at each other, their silent conversing taking longer this time.  
“One time we were approached by a mammal that kind of gave us a bad vibe.” Judy looked at Bernadette, doing her best to hide her concern.  
“What do you mean by a 'bad vibe', Bernadette.” she pulled on her dress again as she sucked on her bottom lip in thought. Seeing her struggle, Drake came to the rescue.  
“We can't explain it Officer Hopps. He just didn't feel...right. He came up after we had been followed by a group of the students that liked to tease Bernadette and James. He just grinned at us and said 'being good sure is hard huh?' and walked away.” Judy's frown deepened as she shared a glance with Nick, him seeming just as concerned as her.  
“What kind of mammal was he?” Drake eyed Bernadette, giving her a chance to answer, speaking when she curled in on herself a bit.  
“He was a coyote with a red coat that had splashes of brown and white. His face was also very scarred up.” Judy looked at Nick again, to see if he recognized the description, him shaking his head in response.  
“That was the only time you saw him?” he asked, his concern effecting his voice. The four all nodded in unison, Judy noticing them all seeming to scoot closer together. She found that quite cute. It was good to see that they all seemed to be there for each other.  
“Well I think that's all the questions we have right now. If you see this coyote again please let us know. Thank you so much for you time.” the four nodded as they all looked at Beavton, her dismissing them with a nod of her head. They all rose to their feet, Judy noticing Drake drape his arm over Bernadette's shoulders. She was still messing with her dress but looked up, her eyes meeting Judy's.  
“Officer Hopps...” she seemed to loose courage as she looked back down at her dress, Drake tightening his hold on her, seeming to give her more courage. “Do you know anything about where James is?” Judy hesitated, her eyes meeting Nick seeing the same hesitation in his eyes. What was appropriate to tell them?  
“We know who took him and that he is alive and the ZPD has taken finding his kidnapper as top priority.” Bernadette nodded a faint smile crossing her face as her eyes rose again.  
“James has spoken very highly of both of you and about how you two found his dad. I'm sure you'll find him too.” Judy gave her a very warm smile.  
“We will. That's a promise.” 

888888888888888

Nick and Judy spent the rest of their break making notes and going over what they needed to do next. Before leaving the school they had checked the school security and saw that what the four told them was true. They had seen James Otterton walk out with his friends then reenter to go to his locker, get out a book, and walk back out. However, there were no cameras outside so they couldn't see where he had gone from there.  
They racked their brains until it was time for their shift to be over. Nick was starting to think he'd have to physically carry Judy out of their cubical when she stubbornly stated they hadn't gotten anywhere.  
“Carrots, I understand your concern but you need a break. Remember the last time you obsessed over a case like this? You got really sick.” Judy frowned as she crossed her arms at her chest.  
“We don't have time to wait Nick! James Otterton is counting on us.” Nick sighed as he leaned forward, resting his paws on her shoulders.  
“Just the more reason to take a break and rest. You can't help him if you get sick.” by the way her eyes narrowed, she couldn't think of a good come back. He smiled at her as he stood up, resting his paws on his hips. “You know I'm right, Carrots.” she rolled her eyes at him but sighed, rising to her feet.  
“Fine. But I do this under protest!” Nick chuckled as they walked to their locker rooms, separating only long enough to lock up their equipment. Nick as usual finished first, leaning against the wall as he waited for her.  
“Wilde? What are you still doing here?” Nick looked up to see Officer Delgato walk over to him. The wolf officer looked beat, the fur around his eyes ruffled slightly. Nick sympathized with that exhaustion as he pushed off the wall.  
“Yeah, just about to leave. You?”  
“Same.” a playful grin crossed his lips as he tilted his head at Nick. “Let me guess, Hopps didn't want to leave huh?” Nick returned his grin.  
“How'd you guess?” Delgato gave a bark like laugh as he leaned his right shoulder against the wall.  
“I might have not worked with her personally but it doesn't take much to tell that she's a bit of a workaholic. I'm sure it doesn't help that she has a connection to the otter's parents.” Nick nodded.  
“She is a very determined mammal.” Delgato gave another bark like laugh.  
“That's for sure. Oh and I wanted to say thanks to you both for catching that good for nothing ram.” Nick empathized with the disgust clouding the wolf's eyes.  
“Don't mention it. To bad it seems like it had been on purpose.” Delgato shrug his shoulders.  
“Probably but we got him. There's something I don't get though.” Nick cocked his eyebrow as he signaled for Delgato to continue by tilting his head.  
“Well, to do what he did, he has to be as big of a predaphobe as our ex mayor. However, the majority of those that sold DB last time were predators. I don't see why he would be helping them.” Nick frowned nodding his head.  
“I was wondering the same. I highly doubt that the people doing it are all herbivores. After all, Wild Boars are omnivores.” Delgato nodded as Nick noticed him shudder.  
“What a mean looking mammal though. I've never seen an animal look so frightening before.”  
“Was he mentioned in any of the notes from the first case?” a thoughtful frown twisted Delgato's lips as he ran his paw up his neck.  
“Yes but he was one of those that disappeared before we could arrest him.” Nick nodded, already knowing this but not wanting to let that on. The other officers really didn't need to know about his past.  
“Nick? You ready to- oh hey Delgato!” a friendly smile crossed Judy's face as her eyes fell on Delgato, him returning the smile.  
“Hey, Hopps! Guess I should let you guys go, I'm sure your ready to go home.”  
“Well one of us is,” Nick said, eying Judy who glared back at him. Delgato laughed as he waved at them.  
“I'll see you both tomorrow. Take care!” they both waved back as he disappeared into the locker room to turn in his stuff.  
“What were you two talking about?” Judy asked as they walked down the hallway together.  
“Oh he just wanted to thank us for arresting Doug Ramton and that led to us talking a bit about the case.” he noticed a prideful smile cross Judy's face at the mention of the thank you.  
“Anything new?” Nick shook his head as he stuffed his paws in his pockets.  
“Nah, he just confirmed that Dange was one of those that disappeared before ZPD could even attempt to arrest him.” Judy nodded, Nick guessing she had already figured that out as well. He was about to ask her what she would like to do for dinner when his ears picked up a familiar voice.  
“Ohhh myyyyyy goodnesssssssss you've never been to a Gazelle concert?” dread seeped into Nick's heart as he saw a fedora sticking out from in front of Clawhauser's shoulder.  
“Well I wasn't around much when she first started and then I was in prison so concerts weren't really an option for me.” Nick rested his paws on his hips as they moved closer, both now being able to see Aeron.  
He was leaning on Clawhauser's desk, his tail swaying back and forth as Clawhouser was excitedly sharing some of his favorite Gazelle songs with him. Nick looked around to see if any of their fellow cops had noticed Aeron, thankfully seeing they were all busy with what they were doing to notice the infamous panther.  
“Well you should go to her next one! She's amazinggg! Oh hey Wilde and Hopps!” Clawhauser's grin widened as his ears perked up as Nick and Judy came into his line of sight.  
“Hey Clawhauser!” Judy greeted, Nick to busy focusing on Aeron. Noticing the look, Aeron's ears lowered slightly as he stood up straight.  
“Hey you two, you guys were taking awhile so I came in to see that everything was okay.” Nick nodded, relaxing a bit after remembering their last discussion. A sly smile crossed his face as he motioned to Judy with his head.  
“Talk to Ms. Workaholic here.” she glared at him as both Clawhauser and Aeron stifled their laughs.  
“Well shall we go?” Aeron asked, Nick seeing that he was a bit disappointed at them interrupting their talk. Nick nodded as Judy sighed.  
“I guess.” Nick smirked down at her as he ran his paw over her ears.  
“It's good that you have me as a partner Carrots, or you would have worked yourself to death by now.” she rolled her eyes as she playfully pushed him.  
“Let's go then.” again Nick caught the disappointment in Aeron's eyes but he waved goodbye to Clawhouser as he followed them out.  
“Bye handsome!” Nick rolled his eyes as he caught Aeron sending a wink to a sheepish Clawhauser.  
“Seems like I have to get reused to your flirting.” Aeron grinned at him.  
“Yup. I may be going legit but that's not going to stop me from flirting.” Judy laughed at this, cutting Nick off before he could retaliate. Deciding to change the subject, Nick focused on her.  
“Well Carrots do you want us to drop you off at your apartment or do you want to stay the night again?” Nick noticed the skin in her ears darken slightly as she blushed.  
“I should go home. Besides, you two need to work on those descriptions and I won't be much help in that category.” Aeron's eyebrow raised as they all stopped at his car.  
“Descriptions?” Nick waited until they all climbed into the car, this time taking the front passenger seat.  
“Chief Bogo wants you and I to write down descriptions of all the members of Val's gang.” Aeron frowned as he started the car.  
“I already gave the ZPD descriptions of all of them.” Nick nodded as he turned slightly in his seat to face Aeron more directly.  
“Well he wants us to do it again. Were the members that visited you in jail new members or old?”  
“A mix and Val probably didn't let me see all of the new recruits.”  
“But a few is better than none.” Aeron nodded in agreement as silence fell over them again. Nick looked back at Judy through the mirror.  
“You sure you want us to take you home, Carrots?” he asked, doing his best to hide his disappointment. Her eyes met his through the rear view mirror as she nodded.  
“Yeah. Besides, you two probably need some guy time right?” She asked, her lips curling into a playful smile.  
“Woo guy time! That's definitely needed!” Aeron cheered, Nick rolling his eyes.  
“We need to work though.” Aeron grinned at him then looked back at the road.  
“And we will, but that doesn't mean we can't have fun as well!” 

888888888888888

Judy watched the boys drive away, waving goodbye. As they disappeared around the corner, her arm dropped and her ears drooped. She felt an odd loneliness infect her as she turned around to walk into her apartment complex. Though she had been honest about thinking it was best that she went home, she already missed Nick.  
The loneliness only worsened as she walked into her tiny apartment. Maybe she should have stayed with the boys after all. Judy gave her head a quick shake as she closed the door behind her. Nick needed time alone with his friends. It wasn't healthy for them to spend every waking moment together.  
Deciding that distracting herself would be the best, she looked through her fridge and made herself a salad. Hearing that her roommates weren't home, she found a radio station and listened to music as she ate her dinner.  
To keep her brain going, she pulled out her notes for the case, trying to see if she could remember anything else about where the video had shown where James was. It was very possible they had moved him by now but if they could find the building, maybe they could find some clues as to where he was.  
She tapped her pencil against her table as she racked her brains for anything that could tell her what building they had been in. she remembered that the floor was wooden and worn while the walls were brick that seemed to be worn as well. So an older building.  
Her eyebrows scrunched up as she tried to remember anything else. She remembered seeing what looked like a staircase for a split second while the camera was panning to focus on James. So most likely a two level building. After jotting this down she went back to tapping her pen as she tried to remember if she had heard anything. But there had been nothing, just the Razorback's voice.  
She shuddered as she remembered the sinister tone and sadistic pleasure he seemed to take in James fear. She flipped to a new page in her notes as she thought over what Dange had said about what they were planning on doing to James. It obviously included Dawn Bellwether but what exactly were they planning on doing? And what would they do when they couldn't reach her now that she was being transferred?  
Judy nearly jumped five feet in the air as her phone went off, scaring her out of her thoughts. Paws shaking from the adrenaline spike, she picked up her phone and saw that it was Nick. Blushing a bit she picked up her phone, holding it to her ear. “What already missing me?”  
“Carrots!” fear stabbed her heart as she heard the panic in Nick's voice.  
“Nick? What's wrong?”  
“We just saw it on the TV...Carrots...the prison vehicle that was transferring Bellwether was attacked!” Judy felt her heart leap up into her throat.  
“What?”  
“They drove right into an ambush. The vehicle was hit with a grenade. Two guards are in critical condition.” Judy tried to swallow around the lump in her throat as she attempted to ask the question she knew she had to.  
“And what about Bellwether?” she heard Nick give a deep sigh as the exhaustion they both were feeling from this case coated his answer.  
“She's missing.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dun dun dun! What will happen with Dawn Bellwether? We shall find out in the next couple chapters! Also, starting with this chapter, installments will be on Saturdays or Sundays so, until then, have a wonderful week everyone! P.S. Please feel free to comment suggestions or questions or just to let me know what you think of the story!


End file.
